


Rumors

by twisted_sheets



Series: Apex Predators [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Canon is your warning, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex/Love Pistols AU. The madararui community is rocked to its very core when they hear unsettling rumors on who the formidable and inscrutable Asami Ryuuichi, who belong to and heads one of the oldest and most powerful madararui families, took as mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

 

“I can’t believe it! Such a waste of good seed! How could he do this?”  
  
With bleary eyes, a newly awakened Norio watched in bewilderment as Makio paced and ranted all over the living room, gesticulating wildly. She seemed to be unnaturally agitated, far from her usual elegant, languid self. “What’s going on?” he mumbled into the cold morning air.  
  
“Don’t mind her,” Kunimasa growled from behind him, putting a (possessive and comforting) hand on the small of his back. Norio has a mild panic attack as he tried to keep himself from swooning from the touch and his sweet, sweet scent. Damn stupid pheromones (or whatever the heck they call it). “She just got some unpleasant news that upset her plans.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“I think it’s her vanity that took a hit rather than her plans,” Shinobu said, appearing out of nowhere. His face was serene as usual, but Norio could detect a note of smug satisfaction in his voice.  
  
There’s a chuckle beside Norio, startling him a little. He glanced to his left, and saw the rest of the family awake and gathered around them. “She doesn’t take rejection very well, you know, even after all these years,” said Inukai with a gleaming smile, eyes bright. The man does love seeing Makio upset.  
  
By then, Norio was on his way in developing a potentially debilitating headache in trying to piece things together. “I don’t understand.”  
  
In the end, it was Hidekuni who takes pity on him and explains things. “There have been rumors lately that Asami Ryuuichi has finally taken a mate. And they say that his mate is … well, not madararui, but an ordinary human. From what I gather, she’d had made an attempt to seduce Asami in the past, but she was soundly rejected.”  
  
“Repeatedly,” Inukai adds with gleeful, almost malicious relish.  
  
“Oh.” He gets it a little now. Makio was a heavy seed snake eyes from an old, powerful madararui family. It must have rankled to know she’d been tossed over for a ‘mere’ monkey. “But who’s Asami Ryuuichi?”  
  
Hidekuni scratches his cheek in thought. “Well, from what we know, like the Madarame family, he’s a rare heavy seed from a very ancient and powerful family. I’m not quite sure what type he is, though. He’s very secretive about that it.”  
  
“He’s bad news,” Yonekuni cut in, leaning forward, anchoring himself with an arm around Prez’s shoulders. “On the outside, he’s a businessman, but there are reports he’s some crime lord that pretty much controls much of the underworld dealings in Asia and maybe even overseas.”  
  
The rest of the brothers and Inukai nod judiciously at this. “Not a man one would want to mess with then,” Prez said.  
  
“He’s filthy rich!” Makio bawled, rounding on them, causing all of them to take a step back. “He’s a billionaire several times over! And now everything’s wasted on some stupid monkey!”  
  
Norio frowned as he took this all in. “Why is it such a big fuss if he’s taking an ordinary human as a mate? He should be whoever he wants to be with.”  
  
It’s Hidekuni’s mother (and Yonekuni’s father), the eminent Maximillian Seymour, who explained it to him. “The madararui population is quite small, so the gene pool is rather limited. We’ve been trying to, for the lack of a better word, diversify the bloodlines, or else soon most people would be far too closely related to breed. That the Asami bloodline would end is a big loss. He’s also a heavy seed, and his family carries some … responsibilities that is important. I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten sanctions from the government.”  
  
“He’s a law unto himself,” David Woodville said, looking thoughtful, ignoring Makio’s ravings. “And politically influential. They would think twice before crossing him. I hear that the last time someone tried, blood was spilled.” His lips quirked into an amused smile. “People have been throwing themselves at his feet for as long as I could remember, and he doesn’t hesitate to take what he wants. I never thought he’d actually take a mate, much less someone who isn’t a madararui.”  
  
“He must love that person very much, then,” Norio muttered, quietly, and just a touch wistful. To have someone want you that much to defy the scorn of world itself, even if it seems you have nothing of value to give back, must be a wondrous thing. He thinks of him and Kunimasa, of his own insecurities of the stability of their relationship, which had been founded on Norio’s status as a returner to ancestry, his potential fertility. _Kunimasa wouldn’t have wanted you had you been an ordinary human_ _, a poisonous voice whispered in his head_ _._  
  
“Perhaps he does.” Karen replied in tones that plainly show she doesn’t think that it was likely. “One can never tell with him.” Her gaze sharpened, and when it falls on them, they flinched. “But enough of this gossiping. What are you all dawdling about? Go! We have work to do!”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison, and then scramble to get away. Norio doesn’t get much further before Kunimasa grabbed his arm, and pushes him against the wall. “What–”  
  
Kunimasa kissed him hard, a dizzying rush of emotions that swept away Norio’s protests. “Don’t think about it too much,” he said when he abruptly pulls away, leaving Norio panting and very much confused.  
  
Just another day in the Madarame household, then.  
  
\------  
  
That same morning, Asami Ryuuichi woke to the sound to a dull thud, the slight screech of metal against rubber as the sliding balcony doors open, then the rustling of curtains. He doesn’t bother opening eyes as footsteps draw closer, and then the mattress dips. He does slide his arms around his lover (his _mate_ ), finding and nuzzling his neck with preternatural accuracy. “You’re cold,” Asami murmurs, placing a biting kiss on his lover’s throat, soothing it with a lick of his tongue, tasting the saltiness of his sweat, and breathing in the intoxicating sweetness of his scent.  
  
“It was cold outside,” Takaba Akihito complained in a voice made breathless by exertion. He gasps in surprise as Asami flipped him so that he was beneath the man. His protest died down into a hoarse groan when Asami impaled him with a swift hard thrust, his passage eased by the remains of last night’s coupling.  
  
“Let me warm you up then.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what animal Asami is?


End file.
